


This is why Ratchet doesn't Meditate

by birdwhythis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meditation, failed meditation attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Ratchet tries meditating. He sucks at it.





	This is why Ratchet doesn't Meditate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgedmedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgedmedic/gifts).



> Another little fic, I wrote for my friend Tori for Christmas. Based on one of our discussions that Ratchet won't be able to meditate because he figets and can't stop thinking.

It was a miracle. Almost. One can almost compare it to seeing a giant planet transforming to punch more planets. Or Prowl choosing not to flip a table when given the chance. Or Rodimus not saying “Till All Are One” during a speech.

Wing and Drift were in the makeshift meditation room of their shared habsuite, stretching on the mats on the ground.

Their third spark-mate, Ratchet was standing near the entrance of the room, his back pressed flat against the wall. He looked out of place and slightly uncomfortable, his servos resting on the plating on his hips.

“Come on, Ratch, you promised you would join us for one session,” Drift reminded him, waving the medic over excitedly. Wing looked up from his stretching to give Ratchet an encouraging smile.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to protest before firmly shutting it and making his way over to the spare mat. He sat down, crossing his legs before realizing he needed to unstrap his hip compartments which he did, slid them off to the wall with a slight grunt.

It was a miracle, to see Ratchet trying to give a try. The medic often brushed off any attempts to convince him to try it, using the excuse that it wasn’t for him. Drift thought it might have been, Ratchet had always been busy mech. Mentally and physically. It wasn’t very often the medic tried to silence his mind and relax and reach mindfulness. Drift made peace with that, but Wing was very determined to convince the medic to try it.

And it surprisingly didn’t take much to convince him, apparently just a couple hours of cuddling and his two mechs staring up at him with amber and blue optics, wide with hope and innocence as Wing asked Ratchet. There was a slight pout. Ratchet ended up reluctantly saying that he would try it once. Drift would have teased the older mech for growing soft, but he wanted to reassure Ratchet’s confirmation.

Wing adjusted his position, so he was facing Ratchet, in order to guide him through his process. Drift sat beside them.

“Alright, Ratchet, just like this,” Wing had crossed his legs and rested his arms on his knees.

Drift was already in position, he should have been starting his own meditation, but he was curious enough to see what Ratchet would do.

Ratchet did as Wing instructed.

Drift knew Ratchet was in his good servos, letting Wing lead them. One of the things he loved about the jet was how incredible an instructor or at least a guide for them.

“Now close your optics. Take in deep breaths, in and out, in and out.” Wing and Ratchet started to close his optics. Drift rapidly shut his optics as well as he did want to start as well. He evened out his breathing, but he popped open an optic to see Ratchet had his optics close and his face was full of concertation, which wasn’t the point of the meditation. This was; however, something Ratchet needed to figure out on his own. To realize that meditation didn’t need force.

He closed his optics back up as Wing started a light humming sound supposed to help bots relax at least Drift definitely thought it was.

It was only a few seconds before…

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Drift normally was good at tuning out background noises. He really was. But he kept hearing the tapping and the room was normally quiet and he was suspicious about where it was coming from.

He opened one optic and saw that Ratchet was tapping his fingers along his leg.

“Ratchet, we gotta not be distracting ourselves with sounds during this process?” Drift told him lightly with a small grin on his face.

Ratchet opened his optics again, “What?” He glanced down at his fingertips. “Oh…oops.”

Drift snorted and rolled his optics, realizing the medic must have not realized what he was doing.

Wing was managing to keep up his humming without missing a beat as if he wasn’t aware of the tapping in the first place.

Drift waited until Ratchet closed his optics before doing his own meditation process. He let his breaths even out, feeling the gears and wires relaxing…

And then he heard a bit of shuffling like metal scrapping and brushing past more metal. Curiosity kept getting the better of Drift and he opened his optics to see Ratchet kept uncrossing his legs and crossing them. Then he leaned back and moved his servos to the floor before moving them back in his lap. Then in which he rubbed his servos together. He shifted in his seating position before starting the whole process once again.

Drift was trying not to make any kind of amused sound.

He was looked both between the fidgeting Ratchet toward his other spark-mate. He could tell that Wing was aware of Ratchet and the sounds by the furrow of the jet’s optic ridges and a downward tilt of his lips.

Drift decided to postpone his own meditation in order to supervise this one in a lifetime experience, meaning simply he mostly wanted to see how this all played out.

He wasn’t sure when the shift happened, but there was a shift between Ratchet actually trying to do this and then giving up. The medic uncrossed his legs, he could definitely see the intent in the expression, and deliberately brushing his foot along Wing’s leg.

Wing remained still the entire time.  

Drift didn’t know that he was holding his breath until it was released.

Ratchet did it again, more deliberately against Wing’s leg, stretching further so his foot brushed against Wing’s hip. Drift could see that Wing’s finial twitch slightly at the touch.

Ratchet seemed to realize that he had another spark-mate too, and Drift watched as one of Ratchet’s servo reached around and squeezed Drift’s knee, circling it with his thumb.

Ratchet shuffled closer and closer to Wing, their faces were mere inches apart.

It was only then Wing opened his optics and gave the medic a warm smile, “Now what I am going to do with you.”

“Well, can I suggest a kiss?” Ratchet offered, popping his optics open.

Wing rolled his optics, but the smile was still there. “You were supposed to be meditating.” Wing wasn’t mad by all means, it was clear by the tone.

Ratchet scratched the back of his helm. “I did try…it just felt so odd trying to stay still or trying to clear my mind…I didn’t like it. I don’t think I could…” He looked at both mechs sheepishly. “I just feel more comfortable doing something.”

“I suppose it’s not for everyone,” Wing admitted with a sigh. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Ratchet’s cheek. “I appreciate the attempt.”

Drift moved closer to both of his mechs. He draped himself between the two mechs, crossed their legs and stared up at both of them, a smirk on his face. “I’m mostly just shocked Ratch gave it a try. I figured.” He reached up to pat Ratchet’s cheek. “you are at ease when your mind isn’t blank or trying to stay still.”

Ratchet gave a small smile and rubbed the tip of Drift’s finial, it immediately pinking at the tips.

Wing leaned down to get the speedster a kiss too, resting a servo on Drift’s chest, “I mean, you feel more at ease doing something, we can always try yoga?”

“Wing, can you see this frame being capable of bending as you guys do.”

“I imagine it would be quite the sight.”

Drift couldn’t help but laugh and imagine the sight, wrapping an arm around both of their waists.


End file.
